


Permanent Destination

by Nadsha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Difficult Decisions, Lost Love, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadsha/pseuds/Nadsha
Summary: Sherlock is forced to make the most difficult decision of his life. Will he make the right one?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sherlock fic! This was inspired by Shattered by nox_candida. Also i wanted to thank my dear friend Beinghappyiseasier who was my beta reader and put up with the tons of mistake this text had. I hope you enjoy it!

The past few days had been quieter than usual. No clients stumbling down 221B with their cases thus Sherlock wasn’t frustrated by the lack of interesting events or people’s stupidity to consider their problems worth his time. But the odd thing was that the detective was as well pretty calm himself, not driving insane after not using his brain for 5 minutes. John kept staring at him and he could see something was wrong, he was indeed thinking or waiting, like an animal for his prey to make the wrong move. The detective was keeping something to himself.

“Sherlock? Is there something wrong?” John asked who was sitting right in front of him in his armchair.

The detective stared at him with reprehending eyes as he usually did when John didn’t get things. He

“Sherlock, stop this, what’s happening?”

“Go to Scotland Yard and stay there, with Lestrade. Take Mrs Hudson with you. Now” Sherlock answered in a demanding voice. It was the first time he heard his voice in all day.

“I won’t go anywhere or leave you alone until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on. I’m tired of being the moron who never knows anything!” John was seriously getting mad but Sherlock didn’t express any emotion.

“Something’s coming, John”.

“Stop with the games!” The doctor interrupted before his friend could finish his sentence. “Where are you going?”

“I can’t tell you, John.”

“Then I’m going with you”. John opened the cab’s door and got in.

“John…”

“Shut up Sherlock. I’m tired of you. Drive, please”.

 

\--

 

They arrived at the pool where they first met Moriarty . The ambience was quiet just like last time, and again the suited man appeared as John and Sherlock were entering the place. The quietness and worry of Sherlock had taken human form once more. Neat, sure and amused as usual, Moriarty was standing in front of them for a second time.

“Sherly, I was worried my dear you wouldn’t show up. I didn’t think it’d take you so long to make a simple decision but I guess I was right and your lovely loyal doctor was the winner. I bet Mrs. Hudson’s tea convinced you and I know, Lestrade kept turning to you with those boring cases, I mean, I would get rid of him if he asked me to look into the murder a of man who was obviously killed by his neighbor but he’s, nevertheless, the source of the cure to your boredom. But doctors” –he shook his head- “they can be easily replaced, don’t they?

John looked at Sherlock confused.

“Sherlock, what the hell is he talking about?”

Sherlock laid his eyes on the doctor’s. The sadness expressed in those blue circles shocked John. But the detective face quickly got rid of every emotion when he turn to look at Moriarty.

“I made my choice, he is here. Fulfill your part of your deal”.

“You knew I was going to follow you?” John asked almost whispering still angry.

His words faded away in the cold air and the detective didn’t even bothered to answer him, his attention locked on Moriarty.

“I can see your little pet is not aware of the situation”.

Moriarty started walking towards John slowly, meandering. Sherlock took a step closer to John trying to get in front of him, but the consulting criminal stopped him.

“Stay put dear, I need to see the quality of my new acquirement”.

He gently caressed John’s jacket, feeling the fabric on his fingers.

“Maybe you should ask your beloved Sherlock why you are here”. He said raising his gaze to meet the doctor’s.

Moriarty took some distance. Sherlock was silent but focused on the situation. John couldn’t stop looking at him attempting to force his friend to give him answers mentally.

“John…” the deep voice of his friend echoed in the room.

“He was going to exchange you for his brother”. Moriarty said amused by John’s ignorance “But I’m not an idiot Sherlock, and I’m getting tired of playing this game of ours, it’s getting really dull. I take something that will most likely disturb your brother and the peace of his beloved country and ask you to give me something that matters to you. Your dear John in this case”.

John was shocked and finally Sherlock looked back at him with those sad, tired eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come, but you never ask”. The doctor tried to sound as calm as he could desperately hiding his crossness.

“Because that’s the boring part of all this affair of ours, or at least to me. The clever detective in the funny hat has though of a way for you, doctor, and his annoying brother to walk out of here alive, haven’t you, Sherlock?”

The silence of the detective alarmed John for a second, but he knew he wouldn’t have come to that pool if he hadn’t had a master plan and previously deduced all the possible scenarios. Still there was something off, Sherlock wasn’t calm at all.

“Did the cat get your tongue Sherlock? Well, I’m here to tell you there’s a change of plans. Your brother was released while we were having this conversation. You can call him and check, I really don’t care”.

Calmly, Sherlock called Mycroft and as soon as he heard a weak ‘Sherlock’ from the other line, he hang up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

The tension was thick and almost touchable. John was nervous, but on soldier mode. Although he wasn’t aware of the current situation between the two men, he trusted Sherlock with his life and, as war had thought him, he had to remain calm and concetrated in order to act when required.

“I am tired of this game too. Perhaps it’s time to put an end to it” Sherlock said just as amused as Moriarty.

“An end? No no no, not yet. This will not be our last game Sherlock, I assure you that. Our… business just needs a change. You WILL come back for me and that’s where the fun part starts”.

Sherlock reached to his back and pull out a gun. Reminiscences from last time came back to John’s mind and gave him goosebumps. The bomb wasn’t wrapped around his body this time, but he could feel the ghostly weight preventing him.

“I was wondering when you were gonna pull it out. Now I have no need to lend you one”. Moriarty sounded entertained.

Sherlock extended his long arm in front of John and forced him to step behind and closer to him. John could smell his scent when a breeze raised, comforting his trouble mind for at least an instant.

“Stay close to me, John”.

“Stay close, be far away, it’s the same unless you are close to Baker Street. That would be dangerous indeed” said Moriarty, walking away from them.


End file.
